An electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet, or the like may perform various functions by using applications. Hardware specifications and optimization performance have been improving as technology associated with these electronic devices is being developed. For example, increasingly these electronic device have been able to run a plurality of operating systems.
Bring your own device (BYOD) is an increasing trend, in particular in business communities, and refers to the policy of permitting users (e.g., employees) to bring personally owned mobile devices (e.g., laptops, tablets, and smart phones) for use in the employer's network environment so that the employees' personal devices can access confidential company information and applications. For this reason, technology is being developed for using these electronic devices as virtual machines (VM) so that the electronic devices can access the employer's data in a secure manner. The VM may support a second operating system on the electronic device so that the user can access confidential data only when the electronic device is running the second operating system. Accordingly, software on the electronic device may be segregated into business and personal areas.
In the case where a conventional electronic device runs a plurality of operating systems, the operating systems may operate independently of each other. For this reason, each operating system may separately receive a security policy from an external server.